Love Story
by Erika Dyer
Summary: A completely plotless fluffy E/C story. Do not read if you hate fluff and romance! I warn you now. COMPLETE, unless i decide to continue with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own phantom of the opera**

_This is going to be a AU short story, only a few chapters long, and it's all finished (nearly) so there will be no worries about lack of updates. I wrote it practically in one go, writing what came into my head, so it is rather plotless, and very fluffy. So without further ado let the fluff commence!_

As Erik stared longingly at her across the crowded room, he knew it was either now or never. If he did not tell her tonight, then she would be gone forever. Christine Daae had been his student for just over 6 weeks. They had been the happiest 6 weeks of his life. He had first met her through his close friend Raoul de Chagny. Raoul had known her since they were both children, and Christine had come to visit him after the death of her father, not having anywhere else to go. As he was visiting his friend he had met the young woman, and had instantly been captured by her flawless beauty. It was only later when he heard her sing, that he insisted he must give her singing lessons. She had been hesitant at first, but after a little persuasion, she had agreed. It was during these lessons that he had begun on the inevitable path of falling hopelessly and completely in love with her. She was his life, his reason for going on, and yet however many times he told himself that she could never be his, a small part of him buried deep in his cold, lonely heart held the tiniest piece of hope that just maybe she could feel the same way.

He took a gulp of the whiskey he held in his hand, trying to steady his nerves. Tonight was Christine's leaving party, which he was hosting for her in his large country mansion. Not one for putting on parties, due to the hordes of crowds which he despised, he was even more nervous. She was leaving to pursue her dreams of singing at the Paris opera house. He was of no doubt that she would succeed. Even if he did say so himself, he believed he had done a fantastic job at training her voice. She would most definitely be the new star of the opera. Tonight, he planned on taking her someplace quiet, where he would go down on his knees before her, confess his undying love and ask her to be his wife. If she said yes, then he would go with her to Paris. He would buy a house close by, where Christine could commute easily to the opera, and he could continue with his composing. All of this was of course reliant on her saying yes, and Erik had never been so terrified in all his life. He knew however, that he had do it. If he did not, then he would forever think about what would have happened if he had asked, if she just possibly may have said yes. Either she said yes, and made him the happiest man in the world, or said no, and broke his already half destroyed heart.

Ever since he was a child he had been treated with hatred and revulsion from most of the human race, and he had hardened his heart from the pain. It was only when he had come into great wealth that people seemed to change their opinions. He was not fooled however, and always kept people at a distance. For Christine he was willing to put doubt aside, and would marry her, if she would have him.

Having finally summed up enough courage to go and find Christine, he made his way over to where she stood next to Raoul by the dance floor.

She beamed at him as he came over to her. My God she was so beautiful, and she looked so happy. Perhaps he truly was making a huge mistake in telling her of his love. What if he ruined her evening? Such a beautiful woman could not possibly wish to tie her life to a man who looked like a monster for the rest of her life.

"Christine, you look exquisite tonight." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her fingers, removing his lips sooner than he wished.

"Thank you Erik and thank you for tonight. You have no idea how much all this means to me", she gestured around the large extravagant ball room. "And I know how much you hate large crowds. How can I ever repay you?"

"Simply to see you smile is reward enough Christine." He replied.

"Oh Erik, you are such a flatterer." she beamed up at him again, and Erik felt his heart skip a beat.

"Would you like to dance Christine?" He extended his arm to her leading her to the dance floor. He had to hold her in his arms, knowing that there was a great possibility he would never have the chance again.

He swirled her around the dance floor reveling in her sweet scent, and golden hair flowing about them both. When the piece of music came to an end, he knew the time was right.

"Would you like to come out onto the balcony with me my dear? I believe we may be able to see the stars tonight." Christine happily allowed Erik to lead her out the door to the huge balcony, which usually boasted an impressive view of the vast countryside, around which Erik lived. Tonight however the view was even more spectacular. Away from the lights of Paris the millions of stars across the night's sky were clearly visible.

"Wow" she exclaimed, "I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life."

"Me neither" Erik replied looking directly at her.

She giggled, perhaps the sweetest sound on this earth he thought.

"Erik! You are not even looking!"

"I know" He gently pulled her around to face him, and he stared into her memorizing eyes, trying to sum up the courage to do what he was about to do. "Christine, my dear. I am afraid I have not simply brought you out here to admire the view."

She frowned, not understanding his meaning. Having begun, he knew he must finish.

"Christine, I have brought you out here, as I must make a confession. Over these past months I have begun to develop deep feelings for you, which I am afraid I can no longer keep quiet." At this he fell to one knee before her, reached into his breast pocket and took out a box, which he opened to reveal a huge diamond ring with emeralds on either side. "Christine Daae, I have fallen hopelessly in love with you, and I am asking you if you may be able to find it in your beautiful heart to put me out of my agony, by agreeing to be my wife?"

Christine stared at him dumbfounded, and he knew the answer without her having to say anything. The dream was over.

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow, and is a lot longer. Don't worry, things will work out for Erik and Christine. I promised fluff didn't I. (: Also i am still trying to think of a title for this story, so it may be changing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Sadly i do not own POTO, i just like to borrow the characters. **

_So here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. There is only one more chapter after this one, unless i write more of it. _

Chapter 2

"Erik." She whispered, "Oh God, Erik."

He remained on his knees before her, prepared to beg her to marry him.

"Christine," he pleaded, "please, just think about it. You of course will follow your dreams of the opera. I would have it no other way. We would move closer to the town, where you could easily get to the opera house. I love you so much Christine, and whilst I know from your reaction that you do not feel the same for me, I am asking you to please consider my proposal. You would want for nothing my dear. Anything you could possibly want would instantly be yours. I would shower you with jewels. You would wear the finest gowns in all of France, and be the envy of all women."

Tears were now pouring down his face, unseen due to his mask. "Please" he finally whispered.

"Erik, please don't do this." she sobbed, tears also glistening in her beautiful blue eyes. "I can't marry you. I am so sorry, I have ….." she trailed off not sure how she could finish that sentence.

It was then that he knew. She was already promised to another, and he felt he knew exactly who that was, as he felt his heart shatter inside his chest.

"You are already engaged." He whispered. It was not a question, but a mere statement of fact. "It is Raoul isn't it?" he said, finally standing up, totally defeated.

Christine merely nodded, to which Erik replied;

"Please forgive me Christine, I know I have now ruined what must have been a perfect night for you. I hope we can put this incident behind us and never speak of it again." He was now speaking in a stiff business like tone of voice, in order to mask his unbearable pain. He then walked back through the door, through the throngs of people, and out of the ballroom, towards the other side of the house to his study where he could be alone.

When he finally reached his destination, he collapsed on his desk chair, fighting for breath as he sobbed uncontrollably. How could he ever have hoped she would marry him? He was the biggest fool in the world. Christine was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, of course she would not agree to marry a creature such as him. He reached for the bottle of Whiskey on the side, and proceeded to get horrifically drunk. How could he possibly have missed the signs? He was too busy falling madly in love to notice. Now that he looked back it was obvious. The looks they had given each other, the smiles, and laughs they had shared. Whist he had been falling for Christine, her and Raoul had been falling for each other, and fool that he was, blinded by love, he had failed to notice. He tore the mask from his face, and threw it aside burying his face in his hands. If he could he would tear the repulsive flesh from his face, but that would hardly make a difference. His agony was so great, that he was surprised he didn't simply die there and then.

"Oh Christine, Christine…" He cried her name over and over again, until he finally passed out in a drunken stupor.

……..

Christine was shocked at what had just happened. Erik loved her! Over the past few months when Erik taught her to sing, her feelings had grown steadily deeper for the man until she knew without shadow of a doubt that she was madly in love with him. She had been positive that he had not felt the same. Erik's declaration had come as a huge shock to her. Last week when Raoul proposed to her, she had agreed as she decided if she could not have Erik she didn't care what happened. Raoul was sweet, and she loved him in a way. He had been her best friend in childhood, and she cared for him a lot. She could do a lot worse than him. Now that she knew of Erik's feelings she knew she could never marry Raoul. Her heart belonged with Erik and always would. She had to find him, but first she had to sort everything out with Raoul. She went in search of him and found him with a group of gentlemen in the ballroom.

"Raoul, I need to talk to you"

"Christine, come here, where have you been? You must sing for us. I have just been telling everyone what an exquisite voice you have"

Raoul, no. I need to talk with you urgently."

"Ok Christine, come with me."

She followed him out onto the balcony where Erik had proposed. She felt her heart clench at being in the place where her beloved had proposed to her, and of her rejection.

"What is it my darling"

Raul, I am so sorry. I don't know how to say this, but I have to end our engagement."

"What."

Oh Raoul, I am so sorry. But I am in love with someone else. Erik proposed to me tonight. He said he loved me, and I love him to." she sobbed. "I love you too Raoul, but not in the same way I love Erik. I had no idea until tonight that he felt the same for me, and that is why I accepted your proposal. Oh Raoul, I am so sorry, and I hope I have not caused you too much pain."

"Christine, it's ok." Raoul steadied her shaking form, by placing his hands on her arms. "Did you think I did not notice the way you looked at each other. I have known for a long time how deeply you feel for each other. Whilst I love you very much, I feel that Erik deserves you far more than I do. The way I feel you is very much the way you feel for me. I love you as my best friend, and whilst I would be honored to be your husband, you deserve to love and be loved with all your heart. We both know our marriage would have been one of convenience more than anything else. You must go and find Erik, and do it quickly. If he loves you anywhere near as much as I think he does, then he may do something very stupid.

"What do you mean?"

"Just go Christine, and hurry. I wish you and Erik all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Raoul" and she kissed him on the cheek before hurrying off to find her beloved.

"As she ran she realized she knew exactly what Raoul meant" If she had found out Erik was in love with another, and that she had to see him with her all the time, she would rather die."

"Oh Erik," she cried, "I'm coming my love, I love you so much my angel!"

She ran all around the house looking for him. Oh where could he be? She was frantic as she hurtled into the music room.

"Oh Erik where are you!" by now she was terrified. What if Raoul was right? What if he had done something stupid? She could not bear it if she lost him now. Now she had discovered the truth of his feelings.

She collapsed on the piano chair, deciding that remaining in the same place may be a good idea. Erik may decide to come to the music room, where she would be waiting for him ready to declare her love for him and beg him to take her back.

She buried her face in her hands, and wept out her sorrow. Why didn't she make him stay as soon as he had proposed? Make him understand that she loved him too, that she had only agreed to marry Raoul, as she thought he didn't love her. Her shock at Erik's proposal had been too much for her. She hadn't known what to say. Eventually she fell asleep, her face buried in her arms leaning on the piano top.

………………

Erik awoke his head pounding.

"What the…"

Then it all came flooding back. His proposal to Christine, and her rejection. He felt the pain wash over him, and his heart break once more.

He would have to leave. There was no way he could stay around here anymore. To see his beloved in the arms of another man was more than he could bear. He knew he would rather die a million deaths than see her with anyone else. However, he knew he would also die of the pain that would come with not seeing her again, not hearing her voice again.

He stood up, and moved out of the study towards him bed chamber. He would have to leave and now was a better time than any.

An hour later he was in a carriage taking him to another house he owned across the country. It would take him many hours to get there, but he didn't care. This place was somewhere even more remote than stone heath. No one would ever find him there. The skeleton staff who worked there would be the only people who knew he was alive. Never would he see anyone else ever again. He knew he was going there to die. Without Christine he was nothing. He knew he would always love her, and he would die with the knowledge that his beloved was happy. Even though it caused him more pain than he could possibly imagine, Christine was happy, and that was all that mattered.

………….

Christine woke with a start. Her arms where cramped and her hair was a mess. Why was she in Erik's music room? And then she remembered.

"Oh dear lord" she cried "I must find Erik."

She stumbled out of the room and down the corridor. It was still early, as the sun was only just rising over the horizon. She bumped into Joseph Erik's butler as she turned the corner

"Joseph, do you know where Erik is. I must find him immediately."

"Mademoiselle Daae, M. Carrier left over an hour ago. He said he was never coming back here, and that if I was to see you I was to tell you that you were not to try to find him. He said that he gives you his blessing about your engagement to the viscount and that he wishes you all the happiness in the world"

"No!!" she cried. "Joseph, I must find him. I need you to tell me where he has gone. I love him, and he loves me. He thinks I am engaged to Raoul. Well I was, but I'm not any more. I love Erik!"

"Mademoiselle, I was told not to tell you where he went"

"Joseph you don't understand. He thinks I don't love him! If he knew how I felt, then everything would be different. You have to tell me, please!" by now she was in floods of tears, she was so hysterical she was barely able to breathe.

"Calm down my dear, its ok. I must know if you truly love him. Erik has been through a lot in his life. The last thing he needs is to have his heart broken once more."

"What have I just been telling you? I love him! I have to find him. Please tell me where he is. If he knew how I felt about him all this could be different."

"Ok, mademoiselle I will prepare a carriage to take you there. Are you sure you want to though. It is a good few hours away"

"I would walk the whole way over hot coals if I had to! Now please take me to him!"

Soon she was hurtling her was across the French countryside on her way to Erik. She could not wait until she was in his arms. She needed to see him. What if he didn't believe in her love? What if he thought she was a gold digger and had only come back to him because of his wealth? She could not bear the thought of it. She would go down on her knees before him and beg him to take her back if she had to. She would make him believe in her love, and that the only reason she had agreed to marry Raoul had been because she thought she could never have him.

What seemed like an eternity later, she finally arrived at a huge house miles away from any sort of civilization. If she had thought the house Erik had owned near Paris was big it was nothing compared to this one. It was like a gothic castle, a deep black colour, the building seemed to loom out of the darkness. She could not bear the thought of her beloved in such a place, all alone, and shut off from the world.

She leapt from the carriage before it had stopped and ran to the door, pounding on it.

"Erik!" she cried "Erik I know you are in there. I love you my darling!" Please come out, please Erik….!

The door creaked open and an old woman stood there looking very angry indeed

"What is the meaning of this girl? Be gone. We do not tolerate beggars here. Go now before I make you"

"Where is Erik!" she cried. "I know he is here. You must take me to him."

"The master will see no one. He gave me strict instructions to let no one in. leave now!"

"No! I am not going anywhere. I have to see him." realizing this woman was not going to let her anywhere near Erik, she shoved past her to go in search of him herself.

"Oy! Come back here this instant girl! The master will not be pleased at this! Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

Christine ran up the first flight of stairs she saw, franticly searching. Then she heard the music. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, but it also held a pain so immense it made fresh tears come pouring from her eyes and she knew it came from her beloved. She hurried after the music, stumbling down corridor after corridor, and g terribly lost in the process. Eventually she found the room where the music was coming from, and she burst thought the door, where she knew her darling Erik was.

**AN-I told you it was soppy! If you think this is bad, just wait for chapter 3! As I said before this was all written in one go, with no plot. If it's really bad, then i can do better, and my new story will have plot as well as the romance. **

**Oh! i also love reviews. (hint hint)**


	3. Chapter 3

**POTO aint mine. If it was it would have ended very differently, beeeeliieeevve me!**

_I spend ages thinking of a title for this story, and could think of nothing, so i just decided to call it "love story", as it is basically in a romance novel style, but cut down to 3 chapters. This is the last chapter, but i may write more. Perhaps a wedding, and a wedding night, in which case the rating will go up to M (wink wink). _

Chapter 3

He knew he was dying. Now that he truly was alone, the pain was even worse. He began to play his music pouring every drop of his agony into the song, knowing he would never release it all.

He was truly alone now, just as he always had been, and just as he was always meant to be.

"Oh Christine" he whimpered. He hoped that wherever she was she was happy, and that he had not destroyed that happiness with what he had done. Oh if only he had not said anything. If only he had known that her and Raoul where an item. Then he could have seen her again. He would have kept his love a secret forever, and would have therefore still been able to see her beautiful face. Now she would never wish to see him again, knowing of his feelings. Knowing that a deformed monster loves you cannot be considered a comfort. He could not believe how much of a fool he was, thinking she could care for someone like him. It was not possible for anyone to love him. He told him himself over and over again.

………

He carried on playing. Music was all he had left now. It would never desert him. Music would always be there for him. Music did not judge one on how they looked. It did not favor those who carried beauty. For the remainder of what he knew would be a short life, he would play his music, until there was no more strength left in his body and he would simply die.

He did not hear the door open behind him, and he did not see the girl come across the room towards him.

"Erik" she gasped. Oh dear, he looked awful. He appeared to have aged 10 years over night. "Oh Erik my darling" he spun around and saw her.

"Christine!" he cried out in horse whisper. "My angel, why are you here? Ah of course, I am dreaming. And such a sweet dream it is. And here I was thinking I would never see you again. Oh Christine my dear, I guess I truly have gone mad. Why do you torment me so? Please leave me! Do you mean to cause me even more pain? What sin have I committed which warrants this punishment."

"Erik, my darling. You are not dreaming. It is me, truly it is. I had to find you. Erik I love you."

"What! No you don't. Why do you tell such lies? Leave now specter, cease tormenting me!"

"Erik, it is me, you are not dreaming!"

"I told Joseph not to let you know where I was. That man will lose his job over this!" he yelled. "There was no need to come here Christine. Go now! Please" he whispered the last word in an agonized sob.

"No I will not leave Erik! You will listen to me. What you said last night came as such a shock to me. I had no idea that you loved me. But you must realize that I love you too. Oh Erik I love you so much. Yes I was engaged to Raoul, but only because I did not think I could ever have you. Please Erik, you have to believe me" she cried falling to her knees beside him. "I have loved you for so long my darling."

Erik simply stared at her totally shocked. "I truly must be dreaming" he whispered in awe.

"No Erik. This is very real." and she leaned forward to kiss him full of the lips. Erik jerked away, shocked. Had she just kissed him? No, she couldn't have. But she had, and she leaned in and kissed him again. He did not respond, but neither did he jerk away.

"Erik, I am just as in love with you as you are with me, and if you ask me what you asked last night again, I can promise you that the answer will be yes.

She stared up into his eyes beseeching him. After a few moments, he said what she most wanted to hear in the entire world.

"Marry me." he said simply.

"Oh Erik, yes, yes, yes." and she flung herself into his shocked arms, kissing him over and over again. Her lips trailed down from his lips and over his chin.

"Oh Christine, I know I must be dreaming. You are not here .You are back in Paris with Raoul. You love him, not me! You are engaged to him, and you are happy!"

"No Erik." She drew her lips away from where she was kissing his neck. I am in love with _you. _Only you. Now and forever."

"Are you sure." he whispered.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I am going to marry you, and there is nothing you can do about it. You are well and truly stuck with me Mousier."

At this he dragged her into his arms and held her so tightly as he kissed her properly for the first time. She had never felt so much passion, and when he eventually let her lips go, they both were struggling to catch their breath.

"I cannot believe this." he cried more tears falling down his face. "You truly love me, and consent o be my wife? He asked in wonder.

"Yes Erik, I do." and she kissed him once more. She realized he was still so unsure and scared. She would have to reassure him a lot. She made a promise that she would tell him she loved him at least ten times a day for the rest of their lives.

"I love you, my God I love you" Erik moaned in between kisses.

"Play for me my darling" Christine asked Erik, as she scooted off his lap, but he hauled her back so she was sat back in his lap, but facing the piano this time.

"Yes I will play for you" he kissed her on her cheek, "but you must remain where you are."

She giggled, and kissed him back.

"I loved what you were playing before, but it was so sad. Will you play me something happier?"

"Anything for my angel. "He replied, not being able to resist giving her another kiss. "Earlier I thought I was never to see you again, and my agony was reflected in my music. Now you have agreed to be my wife, and therefore making me the happiest man in the world, I am quite able to play you something much happier."

She snuggled into his lap, and laid her head on his shoulder listening to the beautiful music he was playing.

When he was finished, she twisted herself around so that she was facing him, and her legs were dangling behind him, and she kissed him once more pouring all her love for him into it.

"I love you so much Erik Carrier."

"I love you too, my angel"

"I love you more"

"That is impossible Christine. My love for you stretches beyond anything I have ever known. You are my every reason for living. Without you I simply die. If you had not come back to me, I would have died. I need you. Please don't ever leave me again. Even if the inevitable happens and you fall out of love with me, please do not leave me!"He pleaded, as he covered her face in kisses.

"Erik!"She pulled back from him, and looked at him sternly. "How dare you say such a thing! "There is not a chance in a billion years of me falling out of love with you. That my darling is impossible. Don't let me hear you say anything of the sort ever again!"

"Anything, my beloved." he continued to ply her face with kisses, nearly driving her insane with desire.

"And another thing! It was you who left me! Don't _you _ever leave _me_ again!"

"I would never leave you. I only went because I believed you did not love me, and that you were engaged to Raoul! Say it again!" he suddenly declared

"Say what again?"

"Do not tease me woman! Say you love me now, or I will not kiss you!"

She squealed in delight as he mercilessly tickled her

"I love you, I love you! Now stop that and kiss me now!"

He happily obliged and was thoroughly kissing her when the same woman who answered the door came running in to the room.

"Master, I am so sorry. She would not leave. Oh…"

She gasped at the couple sat at the piano.

"Annette, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Christine Daae."

"Fiancé?" She started. "I did not know you were engaged sir"

"It is only recent, but it's true. This beautiful woman has agreed to become my wife. "He said, gazing down at her adoringly. "Christine, beloved. This is my house keeper, and very good friend. Annette Giry,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Giry" Christine stood up from Erik's lap and moved to shake Annette's hand.

"And the same to you" Annette shook Christine's hand, her lips pursed in disapproval

"I am sorry I was a little rude to you earlier Madame Giry, but I was in quite a hurry to get to Erik. "

"Hmm I see." Annette was wary of Christine. She could tell Erik was very much in love with her. The state he had come back in last night proved he had had his heart viciously broken, and this woman was obviously behind it. She suspected this Christine may be a gold digger after Erik's wealth. She would have to watch the woman closely to make sure she did not break Erik's heart again.

Christine could tell Annette Giry did not like her. It was also evident she was close to Erik. However, anyone who was a friend of her Erik's was automatically a friend of hers. She would have to speak to her later and make her understand the situation.

"what happened downstairs?" Erik enquired, beaming as he stood up from the piano bench and wrapped his arms around Christine from behind, and drew her closer to him, unable to bare being apart from her for a single moment.

Christine turned her head to smile up at him, and giggled.

"I believe I was little rude. I was in such a rush to get to you Erik."

Erik laughed. Annette did not.

"I did not know who she was, and you said you wanted no visitors."

"It's ok Annette. There was a slight misunderstanding last night, but thankfully it is all cleared up now"

Christine had to smile at Erik saying a slight misunderstanding. Downright catastrophe more like.

"Well if you don't mind sir, I have a lot to do, and must go."

"That's quite alright Annette." Erik said as he looked down at Christine. It was more than alright. He wanted to get back to kissing Christine as quickly as possible.

"I thought she'd never leave. Now where were we" Christine reached up to kiss Erik and he hauled her into his arms and spun her around the room kissing her madly.

A long time later they were still sat at the piano playing music. They had somehow drifted into a singing lesson of sorts.

"You know I think being married to you is going to be fantastic for my singing. I've had about 2 hours practice in one go!"

"Oh my God Christine. What are you doing here?"

"Erik? What are you on about? I've been here for ages!"

"No! You were due to be at the Paris opera house today!"

"Oh my God! So I was" she giggled.

"Aren't you worried? You may have lost you chance to perform!"

"I think I'll be ok. Anyway I completely forgot about it. All I could think about was you."

Erik looked at her strangely, but gave her a kiss anyway.

"Are you sure it will be alright my love. Singing at the opera means everything to you. Will they give you another chance?"

The smiled at him sweetly. "_You _mean everything to me Erik. I am pretty sure they will give me another chance. I already have the job. It's not as if it is an audition after all."

"I suppose you are right, my dear."

They continued as they had before, Erik playing the piano, whilst Christine sang. After a while, they moved to the large sofa by the fireplace, where Erik was able to kiss his fiancé to his heart's content.

Erik reached into his pocket to withdraw the ring he had showed her earlier.

"I believe that this belongs to you my dear." He slipped it onto her finger before kissing each knuckle.

"Oh Erik, it's so beautiful. I love it." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"It is nothing compared to you my angel."

Christine could not stop staring at the gorgeous ring Erik had given her. She could not believe that all of her dreams were coming true.

Whilst kissing him, she reached towards his mask, but he jerked away from her.

"No Christine. I have only just got you! I will not lose you again. You should not have to look upon something so hideous.

"Erik, I want to see your face. I love you darling. There is no face in the whole world that could make me turn away from you."

"You do not understand Christine. Even my mother could not…" He trailed off, not knowing how to tell her about how much his mother had despised him because of his face. He was so scared that if she saw him she would never let him touch her again. He would lose her just as quickly as he had won her.

"I am not your mother Erik. Don't you understand? I love you, and that means I will love your face. You do not have to show me now if you do not wish, but eventually you will, OK." She ran her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under his clothes.

Erik kept his eyes cast down, not daring to meet her gaze. If he did, then he knew he would not be able to deny her wish.

"You may think that now my dear, but you do not know what I look like."

"And I don't care! I love you." She kissed him passionately. "Please."

The one thing he had wanted ever since he could remember was to be accepted by the world. If Christine could look upon his bare face, without screaming in horror, or fainting away dead, then he would have all the acceptance he could ever want. Was it possible that she could look at him without retching? Would she still marry him? He could not bear to lose her now.

Slowly he nodded his head, placing his entire being in her hands. She held all the power now. She could either heal him, and make his greatest wish come true, or she could destroy him totally.

He closed his eyes, as she lifted the mask from his face, not wanting to see her face contort in disgust. A few second passed, and she still had not screamed. He opened his eyes to find Christine staring at him, a look of such tenderness and love in her eyes, it nearly took his breath away.

"Oh Erik." she whispered. She then leaned forward, and kissed him. It was completely the opposite reaction he had expected, and he could barely move, his shock was so great. He simply sat there as she proceeded to kiss him all over his horrific face. How could she bare to press her perfect angel's lips to his loathsome face?

Christine prepared herself for the worst when she lifted off his mask. She knew that whatever he was hiding, it must be awful, but she also knew that she loved this man with all her heart, and she could not care less what he looked like beneath the mask. What she saw was terrible. His face was ruined, barely even recognizable as a face. He had no nose to speak of, and the rest of his face appeared to be made of a patchwork of different tones of skin, and was very irregular. It was not his face however, that she found terrible, but the realization, having seen it, at how much pain and suffering he had gone through in his life. She had heard him speak of his past very briefly during their lessons, and knew that he had run away from home at a very young age. She did not know what he had done, before he had found his fortune in Paris, but she knew he had suffered a great deal.

When Erik opened his eyes and looked at her, she also most burst into tears at the look of pain, and fear there. He was so afraid that she would reject him, and she knew of only one thing that would convince him of her love, so she leaned forward, and kissed him. She could feel the shock in his rigid frame, and continued to kiss him all over his face, not wanting to neglect any part of him. She only stopped, when she felt wetness on her face, and realized that he was crying.

"Oh Erik." She gasped. "Am I hurting you?" She hadn't considered the fact that it could cause him physical pain.

"No my dear. Completely the opposite. I never expected that you could… How can you bear to…" he attempted two sentences and failed at both.

"I told you Erik. I. Love. You." She paused between each word, as if trying to drum it into his head how much she adored him.

"I love you too." Erik whispered.

She smiled at him, and went back to kissing him, not able to get enough of him. Erik moved to replace his mask, but Christine stopped him.

"No Erik. I prefer you without it."

"You can't. Even if you can accept it, that does not mean you have to look upon my face all the time."

"If I could, I would throw that blasted thing in the fire, but I know you will want it when we go out. When it is just us there will be no masks, do you hear me!"

"What ever you say, Christine." He could not stop smiling. He was loving this dominating side of Christine very much.

Christine stood up. "I am starving. What say you and me go and get some food?"

Erik beamed up at her. How was it possible to have gone from feeling as if his world had ended, to having every dream he had ever had come true?

"Of course my love." He stood up, replaced his mask, and led her to the door. "I will show you the kitchens."

……….

A few minutes later, they were sat in Erik's large dining room, happily enjoying the meal Madame Giry had prepared.

"This is huge." Christine stared in awe around the room, taking in the giant chandelier hanging above them.

"Yes, it is rather large for just the two of us."

"This whole place is amazing. I never knew you had a place out here."

"I haven't been here in ages. I guess it slipped my mind."

She laughed, and snuggled closer to him. "How many houses does one have to own for one to just slip your mind?"

"I have another further south, but that is it, I assure you."

"I have to say I prefer the house near Paris. As grand as this all is, it's all a bit dark and creepy."

"Well I am dark and creepy. I would say it suits me quite well."

"It does I suppose." She smiled at him, and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss, before standing up. "Why don't you give me a tour?"

"Alright, but only a quick one. We need to prepare to leave tomorrow."

"Leave?"

"Do you want to be the star of the opera or not, my darling."

"Oh dear. I really need to stop forgetting about that. I do hope they still accept me."

"They will." Erik assured her, "and they will have me to answer to if they do not." he declared vehemently.

"Oh they will, will they. I should like to see that. I do like it when you're bossy."

"I'll be as bossy as you want me to be. Now come. If you want to see the whole house then we need to hurry."

……

When they reached the master bedroom, Christine felt her stomach flip. She was about to see where Erik slept. True, he hadn't slept there in a long time, but it was still his bedroom.

She gasped as she entered the room.

"Oh my. I've never seen such a big bed." It was huge, and shrouded in darkness. A black quilt covered the large 4 poster bed, and she had a sudden image of being made love to by Erik in it.

"Is everything alright, my dear?"

"I'm fine. I just feel a little faint."

"We should prepare to leave." He took her arm, and led her out the door. "Did you bring anything with you?"

"No." She said absentminded, still trying to rid her mind of the erotic image from before. "I was in such a rush to get here. Why did you come here Erik?"

"I told you my love. I didn't know what else to do. When I thought you loved Raoul, I had nothing left to live for. I came here to die."

"What! Oh Erik." She flung her arms around his neck, not being able to bear the thought of her beloved in such pain. How could you think such a thing? Didn't you realize how much I felt for you over the weeks?"

"You're one to talk. You had no idea about how I felt for you." Erik declared.

"Yes, but you were not obvious at all. I was the one acting like a complete idiot for the past 6 weeks."

"Were you? I didn't notice." Erik laughed,

"I have been like a love sick puppy the whole time I have known you!"

"Well I must be terrible at spotting it, as I have been so in love with you from the moment I have met you, and have been in agony thinking that there was no way in a million years that you could ever love me in return."

"Oh my darling. You should not think such things. I am crazy in love with you. I think we have both been rather silly. Both of us have been in love with the other, and neither of us has known it."

"Well we both know now, and all misunderstandings are cleared up. You love me, and I love you. We are going to get married and live happily ever after."

"That we are my darling. That we are." And Erik leaned forward to kiss her once more.

**Right, that's it. Hope you enjoyd the fluff, and don't forget to R&R! Watch out for my new story, which should be up in the next few weeks. This one will be longer, and will have more of a plot line. **


End file.
